1. Description of the Related Art
In the past, people generally take bath in form of bubble bath or shower. There was a substantial change after the showerhead came out, and people takes bath in form of bathing, and the present existing showerhead usually includes a hollow handle installed to a water outlet and a soft tube at an end of the handle is connected to a faucet, so that the water flow can be sprayed out in form of splashes or streams from the water outlet and provided for bathing. However, the water input of some equipments comes from a water pipe or a water tower, so that the path of the input water of the showerhead is too long or the users have to wait for a long time before the water heater heats up the water and supplies hot water, since the water outputted from the showerhead is usually cold water. In addition, most users let the cold water run freely and drain into the outlet, and thus incurring unnecessary waste of water resource. To guarantee the use of hot water, the temperature of the water outputted from the water outlet of the showerhead is controlled by using hands or feet to test the water temperature, but such method has potential danger. If the temperature of the outputted water is too high, and the user does not respond immediately, the user's skin may be burned before taking action to adjust the water temperature. Therefore, the conventional showerhead is often operated improperly and scald injuries may occur easily. Therefore, it is an important subject for related manufacturers and designers to develop and design a showerhead capable of reusing the outputted water and timely reminding users about the water temperature of the showerhead, so as to achieve the effect of saving water resources and preventing scald injuries.
2. Summary of the Invention
In view of the drawbacks of the prior art, the inventor of the present invention based on years of experience in the related industry to conduct extensive researches and experiments, and finally developed a showerhead water collection device capable of recycling the initially water outputted from the showerhead, wherein the invention adopts the hardware design of connecting a water collection device of a seat or a wall with a pipeline to achieve the effects of effectively collecting the cold water initially flowing out from the showerhead, providing a temperature indication by a temperature display device to skip the dangerous action of testing the water temperature by hands, fixing the showerhead into position, and conveniently collecting water without wasting water resources.
To achieve the aforementioned objective, the present invention discloses a showerhead water collection device, providing a hanging position for fixing a showerhead, and comprising: an arc hanging element, substantially a semi-circular arc hollow casing, including a fastener, an arc hook, a temperature sensing element, a temperature display device electrically coupled to the temperature sensing element, and at least one through hole, wherein the fastener is installed inside the arc hanging element and provided for fixing the arc hanging element to a seat or a wall, and the arc hook is installed at an opening of the arc hanging element and provided for hanging the showerhead, and the temperature sensing element is installed inside the arc hanging element and provided for sensing the temperature of water outputted from the showerhead and displaying the water temperature from the temperature display device, and the through hole is formed at the bottom edge inside the arc hanging element and provided for collecting the water outputted from the showerhead; and a pipeline, coupled to a lower end portion of the arc hanging element, wherein the pipeline undertakes the water outputted from the through hole through a connecting portion.
In a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the fastener is a screw, and at least one through hole of the arc hanging element is provided for fixing the arc hanging element onto the seat or the wall.
In a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the arc hook further includes a protective pad for preventing the showerhead from being scratched or damaged.
In a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the through hole is tapered from the arc hanging element to the pipeline, and the through hole is substantially in a funnel shape.
In a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the connecting portion is substantially in a funnel shape and tapered from the arc hanging element to the pipeline.
In a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the pipeline further includes a tie ring for tying the pipeline onto the connecting portion.
The invention adopts the design of connecting a water collection device of a seat or a wall with a pipeline to achieve the effects of effectively collecting the cold water initially flowing out from the showerhead, providing a temperature indication by a temperature display device to skip the dangerous action of testing the water temperature by hands, fixing the showerhead into position, and conveniently collecting water without wasting water resources. In addition, the water collection device of the present invention suitable of being hanged inside a showerhead is provided for collecting cold water (which is not suitable for bathing) initially flowing out from the showerhead and returning the cold water for reuse, so as to achieve the effects of saving water, facilitating water collection, and avoiding unnecessary waste of water resource. Finally, the showerhead water collection device of the present invention uses a temperature sensing element installed in the arc hanging element to sense the temperature of the cold water initially flowing out from the showerhead and display the water temperature from a temperature display device installed outside the arc hanging element, so that a bather can observe the temperature of water outputted from the showerhead through the temperature display device, so as to achieve the effects of preventing the danger of being burned or injured when the bather tests the water temperature directly by hands and protecting the user's safety.